Vif Argent
by yochu
Summary: Septième année. Harry s'ennuie. Ça ne durera pas. Et même qu'un lézard, ça ne ronronne pas... Vraiment?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Vif Argent

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé :** Septième année. Harry s'ennuie. Ça ne durera pas. Et même qu'un lézard, ça ne ronronne pas... Vraiment?

**Base : **Les six tomes HP avec quelques modifications.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Avertissement : **Yaoi

**Rating : **R

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Note&co :** Je poste le prologue en espérant que ça vaincra ma flemme à archiver la suite... Feufeunet m'embête donc je publierai en priorité sur mon LJ (le lien est sur mon profil).

* * *

*********

**Vif Argent**

**Prologue**

*********

**¤20 Novembre¤**

Il arpentait le couloir depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes. Les occupants des tableaux environnants en étaient venus à parier sur le moment où il fatiguerait…

« Ma place dans le cadre de la bergère peu farouche qu'il s'arrête quand il s'aperçoit qu'il piétine son Familier ! » Disait le Dyonysos à demi nu au chevalier en armure.

« Tenu »

Le jeune Sorcier baissa les yeux pour découvrir sa bestiole essayant de bouffer son mollet. Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite le chevalier gémir de dépit. Mok – la bestiole – lança au jeune homme un regard lourd de reproche mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et ne daigna pas s'excuser.

Enfin une porte s'ouvrit et Harry – parce que c'était lui – envoya plus ou moins valdinguer dans le décor la créature toujours accrochée à sa jambe pour s'approcher.

Dans la pièce, on pouvait entendre la voix exaspérée de Pomfresh.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien. Il faut attendre son réveil. Sûrement dans trois ou quatre heures. Maintenant, Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis occupée ! » Dit-elle en poussant Hermione dans le couloir.

« Mais je… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu dans le claquement de porte.

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

« Alors Ron vivra… » Répondit simplement la jeune fille en ramassant Mok qui se nicha aussitôt dans son cou en tirant une langue fourchue à son réel propriétaire.

Hermione frissonna au contact du reptile mais le laissa s'installer. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé »

« Il est un peu tard pour ça, Mr Harry Potter… Ce n'était pas ta faute… pas entièrement » Fit-elle en souriant.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune sans un mot. Les autres les attendaient – plus ou moins sagement. Dean avait trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler trois premières années histoire qu'ils chantent l'hymne national en boucle… avec une chorégraphie associée bien sûr. Ginny s'entraînait, pour d'obscures raisons, à faire gonfler le crapaud de Neville.

En effet, personne ne s'ennuyait…

Mais tout ce joyeux bordel cessa net quand Harry et Hermione firent leur apparition.

« Vous pouvez respirer. Ron va bien. Il sera sur pied d'ici demain » Les rassura la Gryffondor.

Le vacarme reprit – d'une façon plus détendue néanmoins.

Ginny s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le canapé en face de l'âtre.

« Je ne voulais pas vous noyer sous les questions quand l'état de Ron était incertain mais maintenant… » Dit-elle doucement. « Que faisiez-vous à cette heure dans cette foutue Forêt Interdite ?! »

« Rien d'important » Répondit Harry évasif.

« Juste que la prochaine fois, on ne suivra pas un certain lézard en pleine forêt » Dit Hermione.

Mok protesta vivement en se délogeant de son cou pour retrouver son heureux propriétaire.

Ginny secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'est court, je sais.

Review?


	2. Mok

**Titre : **Vif Argent

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé :** Septième année. Harry s'ennuie. Ça ne durera pas. Et même qu'un lézard, ça ne ronronne pas... Vraiment?

**Base : **Les six tomes HP avec quelques modifications.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Avertissement : **Yaoi

**Rating : **R

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Note&co :** Tadaa! Premier chapitre après seulement... 5 mois. Ahem.

* * *

*****

**Vif Argent**

**Chapitre 1 - Mok**

*******  
**

**¤Deux mois plus tôt¤**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Harry Potter avait commencé sa septième année à Poudlard. Et il s'ennuyait.

Il avait beau apprécié Hagrid, les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ne le passionnaient pas tant que ça. Surtout quand le sujet du jour n'était rien d'autre qu'une énième bestiole qui passait son temps à baver et… à copuler aussi, de préférence sur sa main.

« Je crois que tu t'es trouvé une compagnie pour les longues nuits d'Hiver, Potter » Remarqua Malfoy passant près de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, la solitude change un homme » Répliqua Harry en baillant.

Même les joutes verbales avec son meilleur ennemi ne le distrayaient plus autant qu'avant, c'est dire…

Le Serpentard s'éloigna sans rien ajouter et Harry retourna au dessin de sa bestiole en prenant soin de ne pas laisser sa main à portée.

Sans intérêt. Sans intérêt. Sans intérêt.

Depuis quand s'ennuyait-il ainsi ? Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait bien que depuis la mort – ou plutôt l'assassinat d'un certain Tom Jedusor, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Il ne regrettait pas ses actes. Non, ce qui avait été fait se devait de l'être. Simplement, Voldemort avait rythmé son existence… Chaque année était la promesse d'une nouvelle aventure – sans doute terrifiante, sûrement mortelle mais plus motivante que des heures de cours et un horizon incertain à la sortie de Poudlard…

Alors il s'ennuyait…

Un bruit dans les fourrés le tira de ses pensées. Il sortit sa baguette. Vieux réflexes… Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort qu'un reflet vert argenté se rua sur lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ! » S'exclama gaiement Hagrid quand Harry osa ouvrir un œil.

« D'abord : aïeuh ! Ensuite : j'ai retrouvé quoi ? » Grogna Harry en essayant de se relever.

« Mais le Moke bien sûr » Dit le demi géant en se saisissant de la bestiole tranquillement installé sur le torse du Survivant.

Celui-ci put enfin se redresser pour regarder ce qui avait osé le bousculer. C'était un lézard vert argenté d'environ vingt centimètres. Mouais. Rien de transcendant. Le reptile le fixait de ses yeux presque entièrement noirs assortis d'une pupille argentée et Harry finit par se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« Enfin, je crois que c'est un Moke… Je n'en suis pas très sûr » Bredouilla Hagrid.

La bestiole – non identifiée apparemment – se débattait à présent des mains de l'ancien gardien pour rejoindre… Harry.

« Je crois qu- »

Mais avant que le professeur ne puisse finir sa phrase, le Moke était déjà fourré dans le cou du Gryffondor.

« … qu'il t'aime bien » Fit Hagrid d'un air attendri. « Tu veux le garder ? »

La question prit de court le jeune sorcier mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

A la fin du cours, quand le reste de la classe eut quitté les lieux, Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le lézard dans un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le pauvre était menacé d'être soldé comme simple ingrédient de potions. Au moment où le vendeur allait conclure le marché avec une vieille sorcière acariâtre, Hagrid était intervenu en criant haut et fort que l'animal n'était q'un simple lézard ordinaire et que le commerçant n'était qu'un arnaqueur. La sorcière avait alors quitté les lieux en tempêtant qu'on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à quiconque ces temps ci.

« Attends, elle n'a pas remarqué que le lézard était _vert argenté_ en plus d'avoir des yeux pas commodes ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non seulement elle était désagréable mais je crois aussi qu'elle avait la vue basse » Dit Hagrid en riant.

Le vendeur était furieux mais le demi géant avait menacé de le dénoncer au département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques en clamant qu'il était interdit de vendre des animaux vivants pour des potions.

« Mais… c'est autorisé ! » Dit Hermione.

« Le bluff, tu connais ? » Dit Ron en souriant.

« Tu n'aurais pas été à Serpentard dans une autre vie ? »

Hagrid fit les gros yeux mais son sourire victorieux gâchait quelque peu le tout. Il continua son histoire. Il avait continué à intimider le commerçant en agitant son parapluie et celui-ci avait fini par lui céder la créature en échange de son silence.

Le demi géant possédait la dite créature depuis maintenant une semaine mais elle devenait intenable et il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Elle cherchait toujours à rejoindre la Forêt Interdite. Il aurait relâché depuis longtemps ce qu'il supposait être un Moke s'il était sûr qu'il pourrait se débrouiller pour se nourrir… et ne pas s'attirer d'ennui.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas certain que c'est un Moke ? »

« D'ailleurs c'est quoi un Moke ? » Demanda Ron.

« Mais vous ne lisez donc _jamais_ ? » Soupira Hermione.

D'une façon très mature, le roux lui tira la langue. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un Moke est un lézard qui peut rétrécir à volonté… » Dit hagrid.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur la créature, s'attendant à ce qu'elle rapetisse sous leurs yeux.

« … quand il se sent menacé »

Le trio haussa les épaules.

« Mais justement, celui là ne le fait pas, Crockdur l'a particulièrement terrifié mais sa taille n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il est juste de la bonne couleur… Donc j'ai des doutes »

« En fait, t'as raison, c'est ptet même pas une créature magique » Marmonna Ron distraitement. L'heure du repas approchait. Son attention diminuait. Logique.

Mais Harry se fichait bien des spécificités du lézard. Magique ou non. Celui-ci ronronnait dans son cou et sa proximité était apaisante. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le garder…

Il promit à Hagrid qu'il en prendrait soin et le trio rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Moke somnolait dans la poche de Harry agrandie pour l'occasion et ne broncha pas. Celui-ci se servit des plats se trouvant devant lui sans vraiment regarder. Il pressentait quelque chose comme si l'arrivée du Moke était les prémices d'un changement ? Il n'était pas très sûr mais il aimait plutôt la sensation. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il se sentait bien… vivant. Il sourit dans le vague et passa une main dans sa poche en entendant le lézard ronronner.

« Au fait, comment tu vas l'appeler ? » Demanda Ron entre deux gigantesques bouchées.

« Et c'est quoi ce petit bruit de moteur ? » Ajouta Hermione en regardant le Survivant.

« C'est Mok » Dit-il en souriant.

« Tu veux dire que c'est le Moke ? » Dit Ron surpris.

« Non, c'est Mok » Répéta le brun. « Il s'appelle Mok, c'est décidé »

« Tu fais dans l'originalité » Se moqua le roux.

« C'est curieux, ça ne ronronne pas les reptiles » Pensa Hermione tout haut.

« Celui là le fait » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« J'irai voir ce que je peux trouver sur les lézards dans la bibliothèque » Répondit la jeune fille plus pour elle que pour les deux autres.

La discussion dévia rapidement sur l'intérêt de passer tout son temps dans le nid à poussière qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard argumenté par Hermione et très critiqué par Ron – néanmoins peu motivé pour défendre son point de vue. C'était le soir de la semaine où on servait de la Marquise au chocolat. Quand il se débrouillait bien, Hermione lui laissait sa part. Harry les laissa se taper sur les nerfs et partit dans ses pensées comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Quand Hermione céda sa part de gâteau, il consentit à revenir dans la conversation.

« Harry ? Harry, tu t'en es pris à Malfoy aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda soudain Hermione en le secouant.

« Hein ? Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Il te fixe d'un air plutôt furieux depuis tout à l'heure »

Harry regarda vers la table des Serpentards. En effet, le blond semblait lui lancer des Crucio par les yeux. En retour, il soupira.

« Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Mon existence même suffit à le mettre en rogne » Dit-il simplement en souriant.

Le dîner se termina et ils montèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry laissa ses deux amis en pleine partie d'échecs pour retrouver son lit. Il était épuisé. Il se changea en prenant soin de sortir Mok de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Le lézard se réveilla pour tranquillement se réinstaller sur le bas du matelas.

« Je t'ai baptisé Mok. J'espère que ça te plaît. C'est unisexe vu que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es » Murmura Harry.

Le dénommé Mok ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et ronronna de plus belle.

Prénom adopté.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

_La suite arrivera plus vite. Si, si, promis.  
_

_Review? *puppy eyes*_


	3. Comptine Pour Lézard

**Titre : **Vif Argent

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé :** Septième année. Harry s'ennuie. Ça ne durera pas. Et même qu'un lézard, ça ne ronronne pas... Vraiment?

**Base : **Les six tomes HP avec quelques modifications.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Avertissement : **Yaoi

**Rating : **R

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Note&co :** Aha! Je suis de retour! Si, si, c'est vrai!

* * *

*****

**Vif Argent**

**Chapitre 2 – Comptine pour lézard**

*******  
**

Le lendemain, le reptile semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie. Et quand il le voulait, il pouvait être très rapide. Il bondissait joyeusement sur son tout nouveau propriétaire emmailloté dans sa couette en poussant des « Mok ! Mok ! » sonores. Harry gémit et consentit à émerger… avant de décider qu'il détestait cette bestiole. Celle-ci, voyant qu'il était – enfin – réveillé, arrêta son manège et se mit à ronronner. Rectification : il ne pouvait décemment pas la maudire quand elle faisait son petit bruit de moteur. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une parade à ses ronronnements sinon Mok risquait de gagner chaque bataille. Il se leva et constata que, pour une fois, il n'était pas fatigué : il avait dormi sans cauchemarder. Néanmoins, le réveil avait été quelque peu brutal. Pour se venger – et parce qu'il était chiant, il réveilla Ron. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul. Mok le regarda faire d'un œil amusé. Ce reptile était maléfique soutiendrait Ron plus tard. Et aujourd'hui, Mok était en pleine forme.

« Ce lézard m'étonne de jour en jour, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait bondir aussi haut. Il est sur ressorts ? » Se moqua Ron en regardant Mok sautiller gaiement autour d'un Harry un peu perdu.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de déjeuner. Tout le bordel matinal les avait retardés. Ron gémit en disant qu'un repas raté était un repas perdu à jamais. Harry piocha dans sa réserve de Chocogrenouilles et lui en lança une poignée pour que cessent les plaintes.

Aujourd'hui, cours de Potions en première heure. Joie et bonne humeur, voilà les mots que se répétait Harry pour ne pas courir dans le sens inverse. Dans sa poche, Mok -dont seule la tête dépassait- inspectait les lieux avec curiosité. Les cachots étaient intrigants.

Snape arriva et donna les instructions de la potion à préparer. Les élèves suivirent docilement les indications pendant l'heure et un silence de mort fut de rigueur. Silence qui fut soudainement interrompu par un « MOK ! MOK ! ». Harry essaya désespérément de faire tenir tranquille le lézard qui gigotait. Il semblait qu'il n'aimait pas le silence – ou la classe de potions – ou Snape. Au choix. Harry penchait pour la dernière proposition vu que la bestiole devint intenable alors que le professeur s'approchait de son élève paniqué. Elle jaillit de sa poche et atterrit sur la table juste avant que Snape n'arrive à destination. Surpris, celui-ci recula puis se reprit.

« Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que cette créature fait ici ? » Demanda le professeur de sa voix sirupeuse.

Harry blanchit mais ne répondit pas.

« Mais surtout… » Ajouta Snape d'un air curieux en se penchant vers l'animal. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

N'importe quel autre maître de Potions lui aurait posé la question, Harry aurait répondu en se moquant du fait qu'un homme tripatouillant des ingrédients d'animaux magiques toute la journée se devait de savoir les différencier. Mais c'était Snape, Harry resta donc muet.

« Alors Potter ? » Insista le professeur.

« C'est un Moke… enfin, ce n'est pas sûr… » Marmonna le Gryffondor.

« En effet, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous n'en sachez rien… »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas protester et souligner qu'un professeur titré comme lui n'en savait pas plus. Les Serpentards ricanèrent comme à leur habitude. Il les foudroya du regard mais ne trouva pas le visage moqueur bien connu de son meilleur ennemi. Malfoy était absent. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de revenir sur sa situation. Snape s'échauffait pour démontrer une fois de plus à quel point était étendue la stupidité du Survivant. Il mit son esprit en veille pendant le laïus et compta les moutons. Il était arrivé à 133 quand un mot le sortit de sa semi transe.

« … Un Moke n'a pas les yeux noirs et argent ! » Vitupérait l'homme devant lui.

« Bien Monsieur, alors qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en tentant de cacher son amusement.

« Je… Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches mais là n'est pas le problème… »

Il était reparti dans son monologue. Très bien. Même Snape était paumé. Pauvre Hermione, elle allait en baver pour dénicher des informations. Pendant tout ce temps, Mok, plus le moins du monde effrayé par quoi que ce soit fixait calmement le professeur de son œil bicolore.

« …Et donc vu votre niveau intellectuel, il est normal que… que… »

Et il se produisit quelque chose dont on parlerait longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bien après que la génération de Harry ait quitté les lieux et qu'une autre ait pris sa place…

Ce jour là, le professeur le plus craint de l'école de magie _sourit_. Et pas d'un sourire moqueur ou narquois. Non, non. Rien de tout cela. D'un _vrai_ sourire.

La classe entière resta paralysée. Ils furent bientôt persuadés qu'Harry lui avait jeté un sort. Cependant, le professeur se reprit rapidement et déclara que le cours était terminé non sans avoir lancé un regard accusateur au jeune sorcier.

« Mais puisque je vous répète que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! » Répéta Harry exaspéré pour la énième fois lors du déjeuner.

On ne cessait de le féliciter en lui reprochant tout de même d'avoir fait sourire Snape. C'était effrayant.

« Ouais, t'aurais pu, je sais pas, lui faire danser la gigue parce que c'était vraiment flippant » Dit Seamus en balançant des boulettes de pain à Ginny passablement résignée.

Harry abandonna et laissa la tablée débattre sur les différents sorts que chacun rêvait de jeter au professeur honni. Il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy était revenu mais semblait soucieux. Il croisa son regard et une lueur furieuse s'y refléta. Il faudrait peut être qu'il lui demande la raison de sa fureur. Harry ne se souvenait d'aucune blague, d'aucune méchanceté proférée qui aurait provoqué un tel regard chez le blond. Moui… Plus tard, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important…

Hermione débarqua en posant un énorme bouquin poussiéreux sur la table.

« Hermione ! Pas quand on mange ! Et puis toute cette poussière, c'est pas hygiénique près de la bouffe ! » Dit Ron en se saisissant de justesse d'un immense bol de fraise à la crème fraîche menacé d'être recouvert.

« Ron, je t'aime mais quand il s'agit de nourriture, tu parles comme ta mère ! »

Quand elle se rendit compte de la tournure de sa phrase, elle rougit légèrement. La couleur des joues de Ron rivalisait avec les fraises qu'il tenait. Harry pouffa. Le jour où ses deux là oseraient se déclarer…

« J'ai trouvé un livre sur les Reptiles Magiques » Les informa la jeune fille plus pour détourner la conversation que par besoin.

En effet, la couverture –apparemment en peau de dragon- criait presque 'lézard !' avec son gros titre vert et argent clignotant.

« Tu peux arrêter ce truc. Ca me rend épileptique » Dit Harry en se massant les tempes.

Hermione lança un sort de gel et s'assit près de lui. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé à quelle espèce exactement appartenait Mok mais qu'il y avait des ressemblances à certaines races. A son nom, le lézard sortit de son nid (sa poche) et grimpa sur la table.

« Harry ! Mets ta bestiole ailleurs ! » S'écria Lavande en retroussant son joli nez dans une grimace qui gâchait sa beauté. La bestiole en question la fixa d'un œil courroucé. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on la trouve repoussante. Lavande eut soudain l'air terrifié et se leva brusquement en suppliant qu'on enlève le lézard de sa vue.

Ce fut le départ d'une mini panique générale, tout le monde croyant que Mok était soudain devenu dangereux. S'ensuivit un bordel monstre que les professeurs n'arrivèrent pas à endiguer. La directrice –Mc Gonagall- finit par hurler d'une voix si forte que bientôt les élèves cessèrent d'avoir peur du reptile pour avoir peur d'elle. Elle ordonna à tout le monde de regagner calmement leur salle commune.

« Et en silence ! » Ajouta-t-elle furieuse.

Harry empocha rapidement Mok et s'apprêta à filer avec Ron et Hermione.

« Un instant vous trois ! » Fit-elle sévère.

Ils grimacèrent avant de se retourner pour rejoindre leur directrice.

« Que signifie ce remue ménage ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à son origine » Demanda-t-elle en les fixant.

Harry lança un rapide regard à ses amis signifiant 'Niez ! Quoi qu'elle dise !'. il ne voulait pas qu'on lui confisque Mok pour un stupide malentendu et surtout à cause de cette idiote de Lavande Brown.

« C'était une blague » Dit calmement Hermione. « Une blague stupide, c'est vrai »

Ron la regarda, étonné mais fit rapidement son expression en acquiescant.

« Je suis tentée de vous mettre en retenue tout le reste de l'année. Vous avez causé une jolie panique ! » Répliqua Mc Gonagall.

Ils baissèrent la tête et la directrice les laissa partie en leur conseillant de se tenir à carreau. Ils se rendirent dans le parc pour discuter tranquille.

« Merci Mione » Dit simplement Harry.

« Depuis quand tu mens aussi bien ? Et à la directrice en plus » Demanda Ron abasourdi.

« Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, je l'ai toujours dit ! »

Ils s'installèrent près du lac et Hermione ressortit son énorme bouquin en expliquant que pas un seul livre de la bibliothèque ne décrivait précisément tous les reptiles magiques. Il n'était pas donc aisé de découvrir l'espèce de Mok. Elle avait quelques pistes mais rien de sérieux. Il semblait que ce mystère agaçait autant qu'il passionnait la jeune fille.

« … Et Harry, dans la salle de Potions et au déjeuner, ce qui s'est passé… C'était Mok ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien, Mione » Soupira-t-il. « Je vais juste essayer qu'il se fasse discret à partir de maintenant. Ca nous évitera les ennuis. Je vais le laisser dans le dortoir cet après midi »

Ses deux amis approuvèrent et le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'Harry retrouva Mok… installé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de solitude ni d'ennui vu les cadavres de doxys jonchant le sol. Harry fut soulagé : il craignait que le lézard ne puisse pas se nourrir seul.

A son arrivée, Mok releva la tête et se mit à ronronner d'anticipation. Harry se coucha et le reptile vint se nicher près de son oreiller.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es Mok et pour ainsi dire je m'en fiche. Par contre, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait avec Snape. C'est plutôt efficace »

Le lézard se contenta de produire de petits 'MokMokMok' à la suite et Harry s'endormit.

Le lendemain fut l'occasion pour Mok de perfectionner sa technique de réveil sur Harry. Cette fois ci, il fourra son corps glacé dans le cou du pauvre endormi –qui glapit.

« Mok ! T'abuses » S'écria-t-il avant de se lever et de courir partout vu qu'il était –encore- en retard.

« Tu fais trop de bruit, Harry… » Marmonna Ron dans son sommeil alors que le brun passait près de son lit en faisant tomber une pile de livres.

« Lève-toi Ron ! On a encore raté le petit déjeuner ! » Dit Harry en essayant de se peigner tout en enfilant une chaussette –technique peu efficace.

« … samedi » Fut tout ce que le roux put émettre avant de se rendormir.

Cela coupa net l'élan d'Harry.

« Mok, tu es un lézard mort ! Je vais te transformer en sac à main ! » Cria-t-il alors que le reptile, tentant d'amadouer son maître avec des yeux digne d'un cocker, se décida à fuir –vite. La course poursuite acheva de réveiller tout le dortoir. Mok sautait de lit en lit et Harry le suivait –avec pertes et fracas. Bientôt, Dean, Seamus et Neville se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser et de fracasser tout le mobilier.

« Bon, c'était drôle les deux premières minutes mais maintenant c'est fini » Fit Seamus. « Harry, t'es un foutu sorcier : un simple _Accio_ aurait suffit »

Le Survivant eut le bon goût de rougir d'embarras. Il se releva et attrapa Mok qui venait jeter un coup d'œil au pourquoi du comment du tas humain en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce jour là, le lézard apprit –et n'oublia jamais- qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller Harry Potter ni trafiquer son réveil le week end. Une bien dure leçon.

« Harry, pourquoi ton lézard porte un tutu rose ? » demanda Hermione lors du petit déjeuner.

« Lui seul le sait… » Dit simplement le sadique en souriant.

Mok dut défiler d'un air funèbre avec l'humiliant vêtement sur la table des Gryffondors le temps que se lasse son maître indigne.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry partit faire un tour dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps –et pour laisser Mok gambader même si celui-ci le boudait…

Installé à son endroit favori, tout en faisant des ricochets, Harry regardait d'un œil distrait son lézard essayer d'attraper des papillons pour sa pitance. Avec le tutu, c'était hilarant.

« La solitude te pousse à déguiser ton pauvre Familier pour réaliser tes fantasmes à ce que je vois, Potter »

Malfoy…

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher tout occupé à tenter de battre son propre record de quatorze ricochets –sans magie s'il vous plaît.

« Décidément, tu aimes m'accuser de zoophilie… On dit souvent qu'on blâme les autres de ses propres travers. Quelque chose à avouer, Malfoy ? » Répliqué Harry amusé.

Depuis quelque temps, le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à éprouver la fureur de ses anciennes querelles avec le Serpentard. La guerre éclair, l'ordre du Phoenix et l'affrontement final avait changé la donne. Surtout que Malfoy, refusant de suivre les traces de son père après le fiasco de sa sixième année, avait retourné sa veste et, tout comme Snape, avait joué un rôle d'agent double plutôt efficace. La haine ne semblait donc pas de rigueur. En fait, il ne savait plus trop comment régir face au blond. A choisir, il répondait toujours calmement. Jusque là, ça fonctionnait.

« Nous ne serons jamais amis, Potter. Je t'interdis ne serait-ce qu'essayer » Dit froidement le blond avant de s'éloigner.

« Je veux juste être civil » Clama le brun. « Abruti » Ajout-t-il plus bas.

Incroyable, il arrivait à contrarier le Serpentard même quand il ne faisait rien ! Harry décida que la prochaine fois, il démarrerait les hostilités avec une bonne droite dans la face. Ca lui donnerait une bonne raison d'être énervé !

Mok le sortit de ses pensées en lui sautant dessus. Il exigeait d'être débarrassé de ce costume ridicule… et il avait fait bombance de papillons. Il était l'heure de rentrer.

Hermione devait déjà le chercher pour le contraindre à bosser ses cours… avec Ron sur ses talons, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, juste pour éviter d'être tout seul à subir l'assiduité quasi maladive de la jeune fille et le point d'honneur qu'elle mettait à ce que ses deux amis aient des notes convenables. Il soupira et se redressa pour les rejoindre où ils ne manqueraient pas d'être : la bibliothèque.

« J'ai cru que t'avais trouvé le moyen de te défiler » Marmonna Ron quand Harry s'installa près de lui.

« Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué une séance de travail » Soupira-t-il.

Après une matinée consacrée aux études, Hermione consentit à arrêter la torture et –le repas de midi expédié- les deux cancres filèrent au terrain de Quidditch histoire de voler un peu. Ron voulait absolument apprendre à faire la feinte de Wronski. Même si –en tant que gardien- elle lui était quasi inutile. 'Juste pour la gloire' Répétait-il. Trois fois déjà il avait manqué de s'écraser lamentablement au sol et Harry craignait un accident. Pas pour Ron, Pomfresh réparait tout ce qui était cassable sur un être humain. Non, il tremblait pour le balai. Un Nimbus Millenium offert par les jumeaux pour l'anniversaire de leur frère. S'il l'endommageait, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas et s'arrangeraient pour que jamais il ne remonte sur un balai.

A la quatrième tentative de son ami, Harry prétexta un mal de tête causé par sa cicatrice. Ron verdit. Voldemort avait beau avoir été éliminé, le coup de la cicatrice douloureuse fonctionnait toujours. Harry s'empêcha de sourire et ils atterrirent pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« C'est bête. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement et un meilleur balai, je maîtriserai la figure en quelques séances » Reprit Ron en louchant sur l'Eclair de Feu que tenait Harry.

Celui-ci s'empressa de feindre une douleur fulgurante au front. Pepette –doux surnom de son balai- c'était sacré.

« Malfoy est venu me parler tout à l'heure » Laissa échapper Harry juste parce qu'il voulait orienter la conversation vers autre chose qu'une possible feinte de Wronski avec la prunelle de ses yeux dans les mains d'autrui.

Mais il regrettait déjà d'avoir lancé Ron sur un sujet aussi épineux que le Prince des Serpentards. Son ami ne manquerait pas de conspuer le blond en soulignant le fait que cela faisait un moment qu'Harry ne l'avait pas remis à sa place et blablabla…

Mais à sa grande surprise, le roux resta silencieux lui signifiant juste de continuer.

« Il m'a juste dit de ne jamais essayer de devenir son ami. Comme si c'était mon but » Grommela le brun.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentards sont beaucoup moins agressifs. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je crois qu'ils ont peur qu'à cause de ce changement d'attitude, on ne les prenne pour des gentils Poufsouffles » ricana Ron. « Malfoy craint peut être que tu oublies qui il est »

Sous la douche, Harry resta un long moment à méditer les propos de son ami. Tellement long que celui-ci lui demanda s'il comptait un jour sortir avant de réussir l'exploit de se noyer sous un jet d'eau. Il lui cria de ne pas l'attendre. Ron devait aller à la tour postale avant la tombée de la nuit histoire de retrouver Coq qui faisait la cour à une chouette depuis trois jours. Harry finit de se rhabiller et prit le chemin du retour. Toujours pensif, il se répétait 'oublier QUI il est ?'. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ce crétin de blondinet se chargeait de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il se croisait !

Et depuis quand Ron était-il aussi clairvoyant ?

Hermione déteignait vraiment sur son –presque-pas-encore- petit ami. C'en devenait inquiétant. Il faudrait qu'il conseille à son pote d'arrêter de se laisser influencer par la jeune fille sinon il finirait fin analyste du comportement humain. Harry serait entouré de psychologue hors pair et se retrouverait tout seul comme un idiot avec le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café. Trop injuste la vie.

Les pensées du brun furent brusquement interrompues quand il aperçut un éclair blanc dans les buissons de la Forêt Interdite qu'il longeait pour rentrer. Il s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette. Un _Lumos_ plus tard, il se remit en route. Quoi qu'il ait vu, ça s'était envolé. Il se dit qu'il devenait complètement parano. Et la mort de Voldy n'y avait rien changé.

Tout cela fut oublié lorsqu'il s'installa dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La tablée des Gryffondors était –comme à son habitude- déjà bien bruyante et le Survivant se joignit joyeusement au bordel. Au côté de Hermione se tenait Luna qui tartinait généreusement son morceau de pain de ce qui semblait être du… pudding.

« Luna, tu t'exiles ? » Lui demanda Neville.

« Le pudding est meilleur ici » Dit simplement la jeune fille toute à son tartinage.

Personne n'osa avancer que la nourriture était strictement la même d'une tablée à l'autre.

Les discussions allaient bon train et tournaient exclusivement sur les prochaines blagues à faire aux autres Maisons. Serpentard, bien sûr, étant leur principale cible.

Mais ils ne se restreignaient pas. Après tout, pourquoi bouder son plaisir ? Il était toujours agréable de faire enrager les Serdaigles en pillant leur réserve de sucreries. Les étudiants de cette Maison ne tournaient qu'au glucose pour apaiser leurs cerveaux toujours en ébullition. Ou de terrifier les Poufsouffles en s'arrangeant pour que le Baron Sanglant soit coincé dans leur salle commune. Une plaisanterie que Dean semblait particulièrement affectionnée –bien qu'absolument personne ne sache comment il faisait pour que le fantôme de la Maison Vert et Argent se retrouve chez les gentils Poufsouffles.

Les idées fusaient de part et d'autre. On finit par retenir à l'unanimité celle de Neville- qui recourait l'usage des toilettes et d'une certaine potion.

Harry fut chargé de convaincre Dobby de l'utilité de la farce. C'était l'Elfe qui devait verser discrètement le liquide suspect dans leurs carafes. Contre toute attente, Hermione consentit à lancer le sort sur les toilettes après que Ron, Dean et le reste aient insisté sur le fait que ses sortilèges étaient toujours mieux réussis que quiconque dans tout Poudlard.

Cette blague là resterait dans l'histoire de l'école, ils en étaient convaincus.

Luna tartinait toujours son pain et crut bon d'intervenir.

« Oh, c'est certain, elle va faire fureur… De même que les représailles… » Dit-elle distraitement.

La tablée se figea. La Serdaigle n'avait pas tort.

Mais après tout, n'était pas le but des farces ? Aller toujours plus loin ? Être toujours plus ingénieux ? Harry haussa les épaules et déclara que s'ils pensaient toujours aux conséquences, la Maison Rouge et Or n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

« La prise de risque, mes amis ! La prise de risque ! » Claironna Seamus tout en balançant des petits poix à Ginny. « Voilà ce qui nous définit ! On détient le record de retenues pour les dix ans à venir si on maintient ce rythme ! Vous aurez remarqué que les profs nous retirent rarement des points pour ce genre de transgressions aux règlements. Je n'y vois qu'un encouragement à continuer ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose à propos du Choixpeau et de sa décision de l'envoyer à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle. Ron argua aussitôt qu'elle se serait ennuyée chez les piafs mais surtout que la cedence de travail aurait fini par la tuer. Harry acquiesça.

« Vous insinuez que je peux pas suivre le rythme des Serdaigles ? » Fit-elle trop calme.

« Non, je dis juste que ça te rendrait folle… Peut-être aussi cinglée que Luna » Dit Ron tout bas en souriant.

À la plus grande surprise d'Harry, la jeune fille ne répliqua rien.

Il n'était pas d'accord avec son ami. Luna Lovegood était peut-être excentrique mais elle était loin d'être folle. Harry adorait discuter avec la Serdaigle mais surtout elle était la seule personne avec qui le simple silence était apaisant et jamais gêné –un peu comme avec Mok…

Après la confrontation avec Voldemort, Harry avait remarqué qu'il était comme… déconnecté de la réalité. Sa convalescence s'était déroulée à Poudlard et il s'était peu à peu éloigné de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient plus ou moins compris la situation et Hermione avait même résisté à l'envie de le questionner sur ce retrait. Ron avait simplement attendu qu'il revienne de lui-même.

Pendant cette période, il restait des heures à contempler le paysage –magnifique soit dit en passant. Les élèves de Poudlard ne réalisaient pas leur chance d'étudier dans un endroit aussi splendide et protégé. Un lieu où chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque goutte d'eau était imprégné de magie , où les gentille créatures de la Forêt Interdite pouvaient gambader sans craindre d'être étripé par un Saigneur des Ténèbres. Bref, Harry tentait vainement de laisser vagabonder son esprit en évitant de penser au meurtre commis –et acclamé. Mais la scène repassait en boucle devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Toutes les menaces échangées, toute la violence des sorts, toute la haine lui revenaient par saccades – intenses et meurtrières.

Un soir, il avait trouvé Luna à sa place habituelle. Il en avait été fortement contrarié. Il voulait être seul, qu'on le laisse tranquille et voilà que la Serdaigle la plus connue de Poudlard pour son côté… différent –dirons-nous- venait squatter son coin préféré. Il se plaindrait ! Il ne savait pas encore très bien à qui… mais il le ferait ! S'était-il dit avant de se rappeler qu'il n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à quiconque.

Il s'était donc assis à un endroit un peu plus éloigné, espérant que la jeune fille s'en irait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé et il avait peu à peu remarqué son manège… Elle ensorcelait des pierres et les faisait ricocher à la surface du lac –avec plus ou moins de succès. Apparemment, elle avait encore quelques difficultés à maîtriser le sortilège.

« Tu devrais essayer de l'autre manière » Lui avait dit Harry.

« Quelle autre manière ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner comme si elle savait déjà qu'il était là.

« La manière moldue. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent et elle avait vivement hoché de la tête. Harry avait souri et avait bien vite oublié qu'il voulait être seul. Il avait soigneusement choisi des galets plats et elle l'avait imité. Depuis, il n'avait de cesse de battre le record de la Serdaigle. Vingt ricochets !

Bref, il aimait bien Luna et si parfois il ne la comprenait pas, il considérait simplement que son esprit ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon. Il aurait d'ailleurs aimé avoir cette capacité. Le monde de Luna avait l'air divertissant et mille fois plus brillant que le sien…

Ron le sortit de ses pensées en lui balançant de la purée sur ses lunettes. Il grogna un _Accio_ petits pois pour les représailles. Tout le monde se recula sensiblement. Les batailles de bouffe Potter/Weasley étaient réputées pour leurs dommages collatéraux. A la table des professeurs, la directrice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils ne grandiront donc jamais ? »

« Je vais leur coller trois mois de retenue ! » Grogna Snape en se levant.

« Non ! Je veux voir qui va l'emporter ! » Dit vivement Trelawney en frappant des mains.

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! » Couina Flitwick.

« Sybille, vos dons ne vous ont donc pas indiqué l'issue du match ? » persifla la directrice en faisant tout de même signe au professeur de Potions de se rasseoir.

« Ma chère, je sais parfaitement qui va sortir gagnant. Je ne veux simplement pas gâcher la surprise… »

« Je parie un gallion sur Weasley » Murmura Lupin à Snape.

Le loup garou était le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. La directrice et tous les autres enseignants –hormis Snape avaient manifesté leur soutien au début de l'année pour qu'il réintègre ses fonctions.

« Très bonne idée, Remus ! » S'exclama Mc Gonagall. « Sybille, vous pariez sur qui ? »

« Et bien… heu… un gallion sur… heu… Potter ? »

« Ne me posez pas la question ! Vous savez très certainement mieux que moi ! » Dit la directrice en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Deux gallions sur Potter » Chuchota Snape devant un Lupin ébahi qu'il ose parier sur un Gryffondor et surtout celui là entre tous.

« Weasley est un tel goinfre qu'il répugne à lancer la nourriture. Potter n'hésite pas à gaspiller » Rajouta Snape histoire de se justifier en grimaçant.

Finalement, le combat prit fin alors que Ron se noyait sous un tas de lentilles mélangées à ce qui semblait être de la sauce aux marrons… On ne distinguait plus que ses yeux.

Harry, se rappelant soudain qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle et qu'il était probablement sur le point de se faire passer un savon, dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs –qui étaient discrètement en train de s'échanger des bourses sonnantes et trébuchantes. Il sourit. Ils échapperaient à la punition pour cette fois. Trelawney semblait aux anges et Mc Gonagall lui lançait des Avada par les yeux.

Ron –ainsi que tous les autres- se lancèrent un sort de nettoyage avant de se rasseoir. Luna mangeait tranquillement sa tartine de pudding. Elle avait miraculeusement été épargnée par les lanceurs de purée. Sa place était intacte. Harry se demandait toujours comment elle faisait.

« Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau Familier ? Je pourrais le voir ? » Lui demanda la Serdaigle alors qu'il reprenait du rôti.

« Pas de problème. Mais en ce moment, Mok est dans mon dortoir »

« Ca tombe bien. On va aller le chercher » Lui dit Hermione en le tirant par la manche. « Les profs comptent les gains. On peut filer discrètement »

« Mais j'ai pas- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie le traînait hors de la salle.

« Va aux cuisines dire à Dobby de mettre le contenu de cette fiole dans les desserts des Serpentards » Ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant un flacon. « Moi, je vais ensorceler leurs toilettes »

« Pour une préfète qui n'aime pas faire de blagues, tu es bien enthousiaste ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« J'ai un compte à régler… » Répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu me raconteras ? » Demanda le brun avant qu'elle soit hors de portée.

« Peut être… »

Il fila aux cuisines. Dobby ne fut pas long à convaincre et il retourna à son dortoir pour récupérer Mok. Il le trouva dans la salle commune. Le lézard dormait tout contre Pattenrond et son bruit de moteur s'accordait au ronronnement du chat. Il le mit délicatement dans sa poche pour ne pas le réveiller et retourna dans la grande salle.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ron et chercha une tête blonde à la table des Serpentards –qu'il ne trouva pas. Bien dommage… Malfoy échapperait à la blague.

Hermione revient peu après et les Gryffondors attendirent impatiemment les desserts.

« Le produit agit en combien de temps ? » Chuchota Seamus.

« Une demi-heure. Le temps qu'il retourne à leur salle commune » Répondit Dean.

« Et si c'est avant ? »

« Alors je te conseille de te lancer un sort de Bouche-sinus » Plaisanta Ron.

L'attente ne fut pas longue et bientôt de magnifiques desserts recouvrirent leurs tables. Harry espéra que l'Elfe avait bien compris ses instructions et qu'il n'avait pas interverti de gâteaux. Mok remua dans sa poche. Il l'avait oublié. Il le sortit et le tendit à Luna.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Malfoy. Pile à l'heure pour les réjouissances…

Ron observait joyeusement les Serpentards se servir et en oublia de manger. Mok ronronnait doucement dans le cou de luna.

« Il est étrange ton lézard, Harry » Lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix trop sérieuse en lui rendant Mok.

Harry fut surpris. Luna n'était pas intriguée par grand-chose. Il allait lui demander pourquoi quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tut. Cela venait de la table des Serpentards. On aurait dit le concert de plusieurs estomacs en chœur.

« Harry, tu as dit à Dobby de ne pas mettre la fiole dans les desserts qui contenaient de la cannelle ? » Chuchota précipitamment Hermione.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais prévenu ! »

« J'ai oublié ! » Dit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

« C'est quoi les effets secondaires ? » demanda Ron.

« Ce n'est plus une demie heure d'attente. C'est immédiat » Dit Neville en se lançant un sort anti-odeurs.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Le produit vient de son cactus » Murmura Hermione.

Toute la tablée se mit à parler du nez et Harry calfeutra Mok dans sa poche.

Une odeur épouvantable se fit bientôt sentir et l'air devint irrespirable. Les Serpentards se tenaient le ventre en poussant des râles et la directrice fit évacuer la salle en faisant sortir les autres tablées.

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! » Lança un Poufsouffle à Dean en se retenant de vomir.

« Oui, ça aurait pu être drôle si on n'avait pas eu à subir l'odeur ! » Dit un Serdaigle.

« Niez ! » Chuchota Hermione. « On va avoir de gros problèmes… »

Ron la regarda avec de gros yeux. Les Gryffondors mirent donc rapidement en place la loi du silence. Neville semblait particulièrement inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nev ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Ils vont découvrir d'où vient le problème s'ils analysent la nourriture… » Murmura le garçon.

« Va te débarrasser de ton cactus en vitesse ! » Dit Hermione affolée.

« Je ne vais pas jeter ma plante ! »

« Planque-le alors ! Fais en ce que tu veux ! M%ais il ne faut pas qu'ils le retrouvent ! » Dit Harry.

Neville fila dans le dortoir.

Ron regardait toujours Hermione d'un air effaré. La jeune fille essayait de rester calme. Lupin sortit de la salle et conseilla aux préfets de chaque Maison de diriger tout le monde dans les salles communes puis repartit.

« Vos plans sont loin d'être au point… J'imagine que c'est l'autre handicapé qui les organise… » Dit Malfoy en se rapprochant du trio, un sourire… amusé (!) sur le visage.

Il était le seul rescapé de sa Maison.

« Nous n'avons rien à voir là dedans » Dit Hermione très calmement. « Et qui que soit la personne que tu traites d'handicapé, elle vaut certainement plus que ta petite personne »

« Et pourquoi t'es pas en train de vider tes boyaux avec le reste de tes potes ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je n'ai rien mangé » Répondit simplement le blond en s'éloignant vers sa salle commune.

« C'est moi ou il est moins agressif le blondinet ? » Plaisanta Hermione.

« Sensiblement » Dit Ron en souriant.

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, Harry suivit le Serpentard. Il lança un 'A taleur' à ses amis et se dépêcha pour ne pas perdre de vue.

Au premier abord, il semblait se diriger vers les cachots mais en fin de parcours, il se mit à faire plusieurs détours en regardant régulièrement derrière lui. Harry faillit être découvert à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que sa cape d'invisibilité était au fond de son sac. Mais Malfoy finit tout de même par le semer dans un cachot malodorant où il disparut littéralement. Il n'y avait aucune issue visible. Le Gryffondor eut la présence d'esprit de regarder sa carte du Maraudeur pour s'apercevoir que le blond était déjà dans le parc. Il allait bientôt quitter les limites de la Carte. Harry se dit qu'il avait pris un passage secret encore inconnu et se promit de filer le Serpentard dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Pour ce soir, c'était foutu.

Il rejoignit sa salle commune où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient fébrilement.

« T'avais oublié un truc sur le feu ? » Demanda le roux.

« Les profs ont découvert quelque chose ? Dit-il.

Etrangement, il ne parla pas de Malfoy. Il voulait garder cela pour lui… pour l'instant.

« Non. Pas de nouvelles » Dit Hermione en le regardant suspicieusement.

Harry sentit qu'elle allait le bombarder de questions mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps en déclarant que Mok avait faim. Il monta dans son dortoir. Le lézard se débattait dans sa poche depuis qu'il avait quitté le cachot. Il le mit sur son lit. Mok le fixa presque méchamment avant de lui tourner le dos et de fermer les yeux. A croire qu'il était contrarié. Harry haussa les épaules et s'effondra sur sa couette. Le Quidditch l'avait épuisé. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, tout habillé.

_Il courait dans la Forêt Interdite… Mais il ne savait plus s'il était le chasseur ou la proie. Peut être les deux… Un éclair blanc._

_Soudain le Seigneur des ténèbres se matérialisé devant lui et sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Ils étaient dans le cimetière. Harry hurlait de douleur. Il brûlait vif ! _

Puis il sentit une vague de fraîcheur l'envahir. Dans le dortoir, Mok venait de se fourrer dans le cou de son maître. Il était toujours fâché mais son humain dégageait une telle chaleur. C'était trop tentant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans un endroit très agréable. Il se souvenait d'un début de rêve qui avait tourné au cauchemar mais tout était très confus. En général, quand il cauchemardait, cela durait toute la nuit. Il s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle, accompagné des autres Gryffondors.

Un dimanche matin plutôt silencieux chez les Rouge et Or… Ils craignaient les sanctions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber si Mc Gonagall découvrait qui étaient les auteurs de la blague de mauvais goût. Justement, la directrice les attendait de pied ferme à la table des professeurs. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que toutes les Maisons soient installées. Il semblait à Harry que la table des Serpentards était légèrement clairsemée. Il se retint de sourire. Malfoy le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable et Harry détourna les yeux quand Luna s'installa à la table des Lions.

« Tu as ramené Mok ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Non, il est contrarié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il n'a pas voulu venir »

La Serdaigle n'ajouta rien.

Quand tout le monde fut attablé, Mc Gonagall prit la parole.

« Je tiens à préciser que quatre de vos camarades sont encore à l'infirmerie suite à la désastreuse et douteuse plaisanterie d'hier soir. Bien sûr, je doute que les coupables viennent se dénoncer d'eux-mêmes et j'ai en horreur la délation même si mon collègue ci présent m'a déjà fait part de ses convictions quant aux présumés auteurs » Dit-elle en fixant sévèrement la table des Rouge et Or. « Suite au nombre grandissant d'incidents de ce genre, j'ai donc décidé d'appliquer une punition exemplaire –et totalement arbitraire. Les élèves sanctionnés seront ceux qui ont fait perdre le plus de point à leur Maison depuis le début de l'année »

Un brouhaha de protestation s'éleva –très vite étouffé par un _Silencio_ général de la part d'un Snape exaspéré. Il fit signe à la directrice de continuer.

« Merci Severus. Je disais donc que la sanction concerne principalement quatre élèves. Deux à Gryffondor, deux à Serpentard » fit-elle ironique.

Les murmures se firent jubilatoires du côté des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles.

Harry grogna et Malfoy perdit un instant son expression neutre pour soupirer d'agacement.

« Il s'agit donc des élèves de 7ème année : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy »

Pas bien surprenant. Se dit Harry. Même si de son point de vue, les résultats étaient biaisés par le favoritisme de Snape. Heureusement que Lupin –le directeur des Gryffondors- veillait au grain.

Ron fit des courbettes en remerciant ses fans, ses frères pour lui avoir montré la voie et son meilleur ami pour l'accompagner dans ses méfaits. Nott affichait une mine blasée et Malfoy restait… Malfoy. Harry fut presque agacé de le voir si calme même si de son côté, l'injustice de la punition ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était innocent… Mais les deux Serpentards auraient du hurler leur colère. Même Snape semblait d'accord avec la décision de la directrice. Décidément, quelque chose clochait dans cette école de dingues…

La directrice, elle-même, eu un instant d'hésitation. Elle s'attendait à plus de cris venant des quatre accusés mais non… Ils attendaient juste qu'elle finisse… ce qu'elle fit.

« Vous passerez donc votre dimanche à récurer les enclos d'hiver des Sombrals –sans baguette bien sûr »

Ron s'autorisa à sourire avant qu'Hermione ne lui donne un coup de coude pour lui rappeler que Mc Gonagall n'hésiterait pas à rallonger la punition s'ils paraissaient trop heureux. Il rentra ses dents.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il devrait leur fournir tout le matériel de nettoyage. Malfoy et Nott marchaient derrière eux.

« C'est curieux. Je ne les ai pas entendu une seule fois se plaindre » dit Ron en tocquant à la porte.

« Connaissant Mc Go, la moindre plainte aurait entraîné le double d'heures de punition »

« Mais ils n'ont même pas essayé de convaincre Snape de les tirer de là… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses précieux Serpentards… » Marmonna le roux.

« Les précieux Serpentards sont derrière, la Belette. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te dépêcher et réveiller le demi-truc histoire qu'on en finisse… »Lança calmement Malfoy. « Non, finalement, laisse… je vais le faire »

il lança un sort de mini-séisme à la cabane et bientôt Hagrid en sortit en hurlant des insanités puis remarquant la présence de Ron et Harry, leur cria de se mettre à l'abri. Nott en pleurait de rire. Harry se retint de balancer une bonne droite à sa Nemesis et il attrapa Ron avant que celui-ci ne fasse bouffer ses dents à l'autre serpent hilare.

Quand Hagrid se rendit compte que la terre ne tremblait pas, il prit le chemin de l'enclos après les avoir chargés de brosses et de seaux d'eau. Etrangement, il ne semblait même pas fâché de la plaisanterie.

« Pas trop de dégâts dans ta cabane ? » Demanda Harry inquiet alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

« Si mais c'est tant mieux. /Maxime voulait absolument que je déménage pour qu'on s'installe dans une plus grande maison. J'avais du mal à me détacher de mon chez moi. J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous allez bientôt repeupler Poudlard de demi- géants à ce rythme. Ca tombe bien, les premières années ont tendance à être trop petits » Lança Malfoy sans qu'on puisse dire si c'était une critique ou une constatation.

Nott le regarda, amusé et Hagrid rougit d'embarras à la mention de possibles enfants avec celle qu'il avait épousé dès la fin de la guerre.

« C'est encore loin ? » Demanda Ron fatigué de trébucher sur les racines.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait une sorte de grange. Pas de signes de Sombrals.

« Ils sont sûrement en train de voler. Les poulains ont commencé à planer récemment » Dit Hagrid en regardant le ciel. Je vous laisse à votre tâche. Je reviens vous chercher dans 3 ou 4 heures »

Ils entrèrent dans l'enclos et furent assaillis par l'odeur.

« Eurk. J'avais oublié que les Sombrals étaient carnivores. Ca empeste la viande de mouton digérée… » Marmonna Nott.

« C'est trop pour tes délicats sinus ? » Ironisa Ron.

« C'est sûr que chez toi- »

« Théo, tiens » Le coupa Malfoy en lui flanquant un balai brosse dans les mains.

Ebahi, Harry les regarda commencer à frotter le sol. Depuis quand le blond ne rechignait pas aux tâches indignes à son nom tout en stoppant une dispute Serpentard/Gryffondor ?

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu que vous étiez dispensés de la corvée. Même si le demi- géant est enclin au favoritisme… » Dit Théo en leur désignant les seaux.

Ron grogna mais se mit au travail avec Harry. Ils passèrent 2 heures à récurer l'enclos de fond en comble. Malgré leur labeur, l'odeur persistait et des tâches douteuses maculaient les murs et le plafond. Harry en eut brusquement assez et sortit baguette en murmurant un _Recurvite_.

Soulagés, ils sortirent prendre l'air et s'installèrent sur l'herbe en attendant Hagrid. Les deux Serpentards les rejoignirent.

« Si la punition est doublée pour utilisation de magie, ne comptez pas sur nous » Dit Théo.

« C'est noté » Grogna un Harry fourbu en s'étendant.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Dans un bel ensemble, ils se retournèrent pour trouver les Sombrals en train de dévorer ce qui semblait être un sanglier. Tous les quatre les voyaient et Harry en soupira. La guerre avait fait des ravages…

Théo, fasciné s'approcha d'un poulain.

« Je n'en avais jamais vu avant… »

Il s'interrompit et caressa distraitement le Sombral. Ron- oubliant à qui il parlait ainsi que toute notion de tact- lui demanda qui il avait vu mourir avant de se rappeler que Nott avait combattu à leur côté. Le roux allait s'excuser mais Nott ne sembla pas s'offusquer.

« Ma mère » Dit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il était de notoriété publique que Nott Senior avait torturé à mort sa femme pour qu'elle lui avoue où se cachait leur fils. Elle n'avait jamais cédé.

Harry se leva pour caresser le mâle dominant. Les Sombrals n'étaient pas agressifs mais il valait mieux amadouer le chef.

L'Ordre s'était beaucoup servi d'eux pendant la guerre. Ces montures avaient la particularité d'être quasiment indétectables et permettaient de voyager sur de très longues distances plus confortablement que des simples balais.

Malfoy s'avança vers une jeune jument qui hennit une sorte de bienvenue. Elle avait l'air de le reconnaître.

« Bonjour GriseVoile » Murmura-t-il en lui flattant l'encolure.

Elle boitait légèrement. Il marmonna une formule et un pansement apparu sur la patte blessée. Apparemment, ses dispositions envers les créatures magiques avaient évolué depuis la troisième année.

Un peu plus loin, Ron et Théo essayaient de convaincre le poulain qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger dans leur poche mais celui-ci insistait pour y fourrer son museau. L'endroit était calme et probablement pour la première fois depuis des décennies, des Serpentards et des Gryffondors étaient laissés seuls sans qu'il y ait de tentative de meurtre.

Harry s'approcha de GriseVoile et de Malfoy.

« Elle va bientôt mettre bas » Dit le blond.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu expert en créatures magiques ? » Se moqua Harry.

« J'étais chargé de les maintenir en vie pendant la guerre. Hagrid servait de liaison avec les Géants, il n'avait pas le temps »

Toujours la guerre. Harry soupira. On en revenait au même point. Et il préféra changer de sujet.

« On est peut être pas amis mais on arrive à discuter sans avoir envie de s'égorger l'un l'autre »

Malfoy se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. Hagrid revint les chercher peu après et inspecta leur travail. Il sut immédiatement qu'une baguette avait servi mais fit juste un clin d'œil à Harry en lui disant que les plafonds et les murs étaient incrustés et impossibles à laver sans l'aide de la magie.

« Je dirais à Minerva que l'enclos brille et sent la lavande. Ah ! Draco, tu as soigné GriseVoile, merci ! » Dit simplement le demi-géant en tapotant l'épaule du blond qui grimaça mais ne protesta pas.

Ils rentrèrent au château. Ils avaient raté le déjeuner et Ron décida de faire une descente aux cuisines. Il traîna Harry derrière lui et avant de s'éloigner, se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Vous venez ou vous préférez mourir de faim jusqu'à ce soir ? »

« Notre estomac n'a pas la superficie de l'Irlande contrairement à toi… » Lança Nott par pur réflexe avant que le sien justement d'estomac ne gargouille.

Ils furent servis comme des rois par les Elfes de maison aux petits soins et retournèrent dans leur salle commune respective.

« Alors qui a gagné ? » Demanda Ginny affalée sur le fauteuil devant l'âtre.

« Personne. Il n'y a pas eu de combat » Marmonna distraitement Ron en s'installant devant Neville pour commencer une partie d'échecs.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent en levant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hagrid est resté ? »

« Non, il est parti. On a nettoyé l'enclos. C'est tout. Vous avez vu Mok ? » Demanda Harry.

« Nope, il n'est pas dans le dortoir » Dit Seamus. « On l'a cherché tout à l'heure quand on a vu qu'il y avait des doxys sous le canapé mais il est introuvable »

Inquiet, Harry grimpa quatre à quatre dans son couloir et le retourna pour dénicher son lézard. Mais rien à faire. Il descendit et sortit dans le parc jusqu'à l'endroit où Mok chassait les papillons. Pas là non plus. Il commençait légèrement à s'affoler. Il courut à la cabane –en ruines- de Hagrid mais le demi-géant 'était pas là. Il croisa Luna en revenant.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Mok ? » Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Je l'ai aperçu près du bureau du professeur Snape. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Justement, je voulais te dire… »

« Tout à l'heure. Snape va me le transformer en ingrédient pour potions si je ne me grouille pas. Merci Luna ! » Lança-t-il avant de se ruer vers les cachots.

Il s'écrasa presque contre la porte du bureau et s'y accrocha pour reprendre son souffle. Il crut halluciner quand il entendit une voix chantonner à travers le bois. C'est l'oxygène qui me monte au cerveau. J'ai pas l'habitude de courir. Je me déplace qu'en balai… Se répétait-il. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse, trop préoccupé pour respecter les convenances. Il se figea et il cligna des yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : Snape en train de remuer le contenu d'un chaudron tout en chantonnant 'Trois Petits Chats' pendant que Mok l'observait en se gavant gaiement de mouches déjà mortes. Son professeur s'interrompit brusquement en l'avada kedavrant des yeux et Mok goba sa mouche tout rond.

« Potter. Si, arrivé à votre 7ème année, vous êtes encore ignorant des règles de politesse élémentaires, votre cas est plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. Dix en points en moins » Persifla Snape, glacial.

« Je cherchais Mok » Déclara simplement Harry.

« J'imagine que c'est votre lézard… L'imagination vous a apparemment fait défaut dans le choix de son nom »

Harry fourra la bestiole dans sa poche et se retourna pour partir.

« Tenez Potter. Votre Familier en semble friand » Dit Snape en lui tendant un bocal rempli de mouches. « Cela lui évitera de succomber au désastreux régime alimentaire de son propriétaire »

« Il ne mange que ce qu'il chasse » Protesta le Gryffondor. « Des Doxys et des papillons »

Snape lui mit d'autorité le pot dans les mains et Harry sortit en grognant.

« Et si vous vous avisez de raconter ce que vous avez vu à vos petits camarades, je ferai de votre dernière année un enfer, Potter » Lança Snape.

Comme si les cours de Potions étaient une partie de plaisir…

Même si le risque était gros, Harry mourait d'envie de raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait surpris son professeur honni chanter une comptine pour enfant.

Mok lorgna les mouches et rota avant de se réfugier dans le fond de la poche d'Harry. Il avait tendance au mal des transports quand son maître augmentait la cadence et celui-ci voulait mettre la plus de distance entre lui et son prof préféré.

De retour dans sa salle commune, Harry se rapprocha de la table où Ron et Hermione jouaient une partie d'échec endiablée. La jeune fille était devenue en quelques mois une concurrente sérieuse pour Ron et les tournois duraient de plus en plus longtemps -cependant invariablement gagnés par le roux. Mok se réfugia dans le cou de son propriétaire en ronronnant.

« T'as fini ton boudin, toi ? » Lui dit-il en le caressant.

« Tu l'as retrouvé où ? » demanda Ron toujours concentré sur ses pièces.

« Dans l'antre de Snape. Notre cher prof lui chantait la sérénade »

Il mima 'Trois Petits Chats' et éclata de rire. Effarés, Ron et Hermione le regardaient. Ils avaient cessé d'essayer de séparer leur roi et reine respective qui offraient à présent un spectacle hautement indécent.

« Mais vous gardez ça pour vous. Snape a promis de m'étriper si cela s'ébruite »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Murmura Ron.

La fin d'après midi se déroula sans autre évènement notable – excepté quelques premières années martyrisés. Dean et Seamus avaient tendance à passer leur ennui sur leurs minuscules camarades. Ces derniers avaient vite appris à se planquer dès qu'ils sentaient le calme s'installer dans la salle.

Mok vomit le contenu de son estomac –c'est-à-dire une plâtrée de mouches noirâtre- en plein sur le canapé. Cela sonna la fin des festivités et tout le monde monta dans son dortoir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est moi qui te nourrit mal. Snape t'a laissé avaler une tonne de mouches à merde » Grogna-t-il en lançant un sort de nettoyage.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Harry pensa furtivement à regarder la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier où était Malfoy mais un bâillement le décida à rejoindre son lit bien aimé.

La semaine se déroula sans qu'il ait l'opportunité de découvrir où disparaissait sa Némésis. Il ne savait même pas si le blond continuait ses excursions. Il eut seulement l'occasion de fouiller le fameux cachot où se trouvait un hypothétique passage secret sans rien découvrir, à part un trou trop étroit pour laisser passer une personne. Ce « nouveau mystère » l'intriguait plus que de raison. Mais la 7ème année et les piles de devoirs ne lui laissaient pas le temps nécessaire pour s'y consacrer.

Mok fut malade toute la semaine et cela exaspéra tellement Harry qu'un soir il laissa le lézard redécorer tout le laboratoire du maître de potions en représailles. Il fit perdre une cinquantaine de points à sa Maison mais cela valait le coup. La sanction prise contre les « quatre champions » avait quelque peu échaudé les quatre Maisons et les stratégies d'attaque et autres mauvaises blagues étaient mises en veille… pour le moment. Surtout parce que personne ne souhaitait sentir le purin de Sombrals pendant trois jours. Hermione soutenait qu'ils dégageaient encore des relents. Ce n'était pas faute de profiter outrageusement de la salle de bain des préfets pourtant… Les autres étudiants fronçaient toujours le nez à leur passage. Ron affirmait que le vomi de Mok y était pour beaucoup.

« J'y peux rien. Snape m'a dit qu'il faisait une réaction allergique » Marmonna Harry en caressant le lézard apathique. « Je l'emmène chez Hagrid tout à l'heure. Il pourra peut être faire quelque chose »

Mais le demi-géant avait simplement dit que la crise passerait. Il fallait juste forcer la bestiole à boire. Pour se faire, il lui fourgua une sorte de grosse seringue et il se fit charrier en revenant dans son dortoir.

« Si tu dois lui fourrer là où je pense, c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit grognon ton Familier » Plaisanta Dean en secouant la bête.

« Continue et la seringue finira là où le soleil ne se lève jamais. Et je te jure que ton arrière train s'en souviendra »

« C'est une proposition ? »

« Oui, Dean. J'ai toujours rêvé de t'enfoncer des trucs un peu partout. Viens par là, grand fou »

« Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! » Pouffa Ron.

« T'es jaloux mon grand ? T'en fais pas, je partage » Fit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Content de le savoir. Harry je dois finir ce parchemin de DCFM pour demain. Tu m'aides ? »

Le vendredi fut le seul jour où le Survivant eut un peu de répit et décida de profiter de son temps libre pour résoudre son mystère de l'année. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à ses deux amis. En même temps, il n'avait pas assez d'éléments probants pour ça et il avait retenu la mauvaise expérience de la 6ème année…

Après tout, pour ce qu'il en savait, Malfoy sortait juste faire la tournée des bars de Pré-au-lard (ce qui était relativement rapide) histoire de se pinter tranquille. Ou alors il travaillait au nouveau restaurant du village réservé aux enfants pour refaire la fortune des Malfoy – sérieusement rognée pendant la guerre. Harry imagina un instant le blond dans la tenue de citrouille – emblème du fast food – paradant au milieu des clients et déclamant la rengaine 'Rond, rond petit Potiron, bienvenus aux petit gloutons !'

Le brun secoua la tête en étouffant un petit rire. Malfoy préférerait mourir ruiné que d'enfiler un tel costume. L'option 'tournée des bars' était plausible mais ne justifiait pas la prise de risque. Autant se bourrer la gueule bien au chaud dans sa chambre de préfet.

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur puis se mit en route. Le petit point qui disait 'Draco Malfoy' était déjà en déplacement vers les cachots. Mok insista pour rester dans sa poche et il fut contraint de l'emmener. Le lézard s'alimentait de nouveau depuis le matin et il ne régurgitait plus rien mais il était toujours très faible. Le Survivant avait balancé aux chiottes le bocal de mouches. Il courut presque jusqu'au présumé passage secret mais au dernier moment buta sur Luna. Celle-ci fit une chute s'étalant sur le Gryffondor. La cape était toujours sur lui et il se dépêcha de se relever pour poursuivre sa route.

« Harry ? » Fit Luna le cherchant des yeux.

Le brun se figea. Comment avait-elle su que c'était lui ?

« Harry ? Je sais que c'est toi. Ça sent le vomi de mouches »

Il lança un regard de reproche à Mok et enleva sa cape.

« Désolé Luna, tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Non, tu as tout amorti »

Harry regarda fébrilement sa carte. Mais le petit point avait déjà disparu.

« Raah ! Encore raté ! »

Pas contrariante, Luna le laissa se calmer. Elle serrait une sorte de coussin dans ses bras excepté que la chose avait des dents qui ne cessaient de chercher les doigts qui la maintenaient en place.

« C'est Ralph, mon coussin mordeur » Expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard perplexe du Gryffondor. « Papa me l'a envoyée en me conseillant de le mettre dans le lit de ceux qui cachaient mes affaires chaque fin d'année. Mais Ralph ne supporte pas de dormir dans un autre lit que le mien… Le seul problème est que je dois prendre une rasade de Poussos amélioré chaque matin. Je voulais l'emmener chez Hagrid pour qu'il lui lime les dents »

Ralph trembla à la mention d'Hagrid et Harry écouta distraitement Luna disserter sur les particularités des coussins Mordeur en remontant pour sortir dans le Parc.

Harry reconnecta ses neurones quand elle commença à parler de Mok.

« Ton lézard a une étrange aura »

« Tu parles comme Trelawney… » L'avertit-il.

« La Divination est un art comme les autres. Il y a des artistes plus ou moins doués… Mais c'est vrai, il dégage quelque chose. Hagrid t'a dit où il l'avait trouvé ? »

« Dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est tout ce que je sais » Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Que Mok soit bizarre, il n'en doutait pas mais ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un foin.

C'est pas comme si le lézard agressait les gens en les pétrifiant comme un certain serpent…

Il mettait juste quelques personnes mal à l'aise et réussissait à faire sourire Snape. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde…

Luna n'ajouta rien et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabane.

« Je t'attends là-où-tu-sais. Hagrid va vouloir ausculter Mok si je rentre et il est déjà assez secoué pour aujourd'hui » Dit Harry.

Il se dirigea près de « son » chêne et ramassa des galets. La lumière du jour commençait à décroître et le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Au pire, ils se planqueraient sous sa cape pour rentrer…

Après 20 minutes, il réussit à faire 16 ricochets et chercha Luna des yeux pour lui faire part de son mini record. Elle était derrière et regardait la Forêt.

« Je crois que j'ai vu un Héliophore blanc » Murmura-t-elle quand il la rejoignit.

Harry chercha des yeux ce qui pouvait faire penser à Luna qu'il y avait un hélio-machin dans les bois avant de renoncer et de lui dire qu'il fallait rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

« Malfoy ne rentrera pas à temps, lui… » Chuchota-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de rentrer au Château en chantonnant.

Le Gryffondor la suivit, se demandant bien pourquoi soudainement elle faisait mention du Serpentard. Plus que jamais il aurait aimé la comprendre un peu mieux…

Plus loin, Draco Malfoy se planquait derrière un buisson, essoufflé.

_A Suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Ok, la suite n'est pas arrivée plus vite, je suis une grosse menteuse, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié la lecture._

_Review?_


End file.
